tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Assault on the Assembly
The Assault on the Assembly was an attack on a safehouse belonging to the Order of the Assembly in Washington, Missouri. Background Marcus Seal agreed to help Emmett Mack investigate the Italian Mafia and its plot to form a criminal alliance with various other crime syndicates after a confrontation with the Shadowy Virgin led to the discovery of a partnership between the Italian Mafia and various criminal entities. Days earlier, Marcus teamed up with the Covert Crusaders and participated in a raid on a Mafia safehouse in Chicago alongside Black Rose (who, coincidentally, were also investigating the Mafia). Days later, Marcus and Emmett executed a raid of their own against another Mafia safehouse in Chicago, hoping to find more intel. However, they were soon compromised by the arrival of Calliope Lucciano, an assassin for the Order of the Assembly, and the revelation that they were targeted for surveillance by the Mafia after it was discovered that the Mafia got wind of their activities. Sometime afterwards, Black Rose member Corinna Miller was kidnapped by the Mafia and taken to a Mafia hideout in Washington, Missouri. The incident Safehouse shooting On October 28, 2018, after forming an alliance with Calliope and Black Rose, the Children of Valhalla and the Covert Crusaders followed the Mafia to Washington, Missouri in hopes of gaining information to rescue Corinna. They spoke with Tim Price, who revealed that both he and Calliope Lucciano were members of the Assembly. Midway through a conversation concerning the ideology of the Assembly between Tim, Calliope, Ricky, Marcus, Emmett, and Jill, Mafia assassins ambushed the safehouse, seeking to eliminate its occupants. In the ensuing shootout, Serafino Monaldo, head of the Mafia hit squad was injured and Tim and Ricky were killed. The Covert Crusaders and Children of Valhalla managed to inflict heavy losses on the Mafia death squad, decimating much of the assassins before the survivors retreated. Highway assault Consumed by vengeance, Emmett pursued the Mafia assassins and their private military contractor allies through Washington, which culmilated in a vehicular assault on Emmett and his friends and a shootout on Washington Crossing. At this point, Black Rose intervened by providing support for the Children of Valhalla and the Covert Crusaders while they engaged in a firefight against the Mafia. When the team ran out of ammunition, the conflict escalated into a knife fight and later a brutal fist-fight against the Mafia and their private military company minions. By the time the carnage had ended, at least thrity Mafia members were either dead or wounded with minor injuries on the side of the Covert Crusaders, the Children of Valhalla and Black Rose. Aftermath The incident affected everybody, especially Emmett Mack, who later grew obsessed with exacting retribution against the Mafia after witnessing Ricky Camarata die in front of him. He spent much of the rest of the campaign against the Mafia vowing to decimate the Mafia's leadership in order to protect Ricky Camarata's honor, whom he believed was damaged when the Mafia killed him. Category:Battles